This project involves the preparation and publication of a catalog of the cloned DNA of Drosophila. Previous editions of "Cloned DNA by Chromosome Location," "Chromosome Rearrangements available for jumping, with one breakpoint known within a cloned sequence." and "Transformed lines available for cloning or deleting DNA at specific chromosome sites" are in press in the Drosophila Information Service. We anticipate that information about molecular genetics in Drosophila and the number of clonal genes will continue to increase dramatically. Based on that additional information future editions of the catalog of cloned DNA will be prepared and published. This catalog makes it possible for a worker interested in a particular chromosome site or gene to see if it has already been cloned or if a nearby site has been cloned or transformed. Such examples may be useful as the starting points for "walks" or "jumps" to clone adjacent sequences. We will prepare a computer operation to maintain and update this information. We will also establish the relational aspects of the three present lists by means of appropriate software. This will facilitate making the information available for inclusion in the future editions of "Genetic Variants of Drosophila melanogaster." We anticipate publications of the catalog of cloned DNA in 1986 and 1988 in the D.I.S.